


An Odd Reaction

by DawnEB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Why are there so many 'humor' tags but no Humour ones?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnEB/pseuds/DawnEB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape is ill, and Granger is called in to make him take his medicine.  Why doesn't he want to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Odd Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble and additional drabble series for LJ's GS100 comm, in answer to the 'Naughty Nurse' challenge. Originally posted in 2012. Post-Hogwarts Hermione, Snape Lives!, AU and EWE. Rated mainly for innuendo.

Title: An Odd Reaction  
Word Count: 100  
Challenge: naughty nurse  
Characters: Hermione & Severus

 

"That's it, Snape," Hermione stormed in, brandishing a phial. "Madam Pomfrey says you don't have an allergy to Pepperup, just 'an odd reaction', so do us all a favour and drink up."

He glared feebly from the pillows. "But—"

"Drink."

He glowered, though once the initial blast of steam died down he looked more relaxed. Satisfied, Hermione leaned over and fluffed his pillows.

"I told Poppy I could handle you," she said, smugly. 

"Oh, _Matron_ ," Snape drawled in imitation of Kenneth Williams. "You can _handle_ me anytime," he slurred, drifting off.

' _Maybe, when you're better,_ ' she thought with a giggle.

 

Title: Not The Expected Reaction  
Word Count: 5X100  
Challenge: naughty nurse  
Characters: Hermione & Severus  
A/N: I wanted to add something to _'Odd Reaction'_ , so here it is. This doesn't finish as _firmly_ as I'd like, but this is as far as I'm going with it.

 

Snape awoke feeling better. His sinuses were no longer inflamed, his head and joints didn't ache, and the light no longer hurt as he tentatively opened his eyes.

"Good, you're awake."

Granger. The memory of her bearing down on him with determination momentarily piqued his _interest_ , until he remembered the Pepperup. He winced, which she noticed but misinterpreted.

"Does it still hurt? Are you feverish," she asked, her cool hand running across his brow, his cheek, his sensitive neck...

"Stop manhandling me, woman," he snapped defensively. She raised an eyebrow at him, smirking.

"That's not what you said last night."

Snape's face dropped. "What...did I...?" he stammered, trying to sink through the mattress. He remembered nothing after swallowing the potion. 

"You went out like a light," Granger paused long enough for him to relax. "Eventually." 

She leaned down, giving him an excellent view down her top. "You were **hard** ly feeling up to much, but I managed to **tuck you in**." She sashayed from the room. "I'll get your breakfast. I know how you like to **nibble** on something."

Snape groaned. Just his luck; it seemed he got to play _naughty nurse_ with Granger, and he couldn't remember a bloody thing.

*********

Granger swaggered from the room. It wasn't often she had the clear advantage over the annoying(ly stimulating) man, and she wasn't above having a little fun with him ( _ooh, Matron_ indeed, her mind added). Still, if a little innuendo had been all it took to prevent him looking her in the eye, who could blame her?

She checked his cupboards and set a pot of tea to brew, then popped back into his room. "Anything you fancy―"

Her jaw dropped. There lay Snape, naked and, um, _proud_ , his arms folded behind his head.

"How about a blanket bath, _Nurse_ Granger?"

*********

"Don't be a baby. It was just a Stinging Hex."

" _Just_? Ye Gods, woman, you don't know your own strength!" Snape exclaimed miserably, adjusting the ice pack beneath the covers.

"Well, what did you expect, springing something like that on me?"

"I was _hoping_ for a little bit more of..." He gestured between them, "what I thought we did last night."

She gasped indignantly. "Severus Snape, do you really think me the sort of woman who takes advantage of a man who's both ill and intoxicated? Believe me, when I take advantage of you, you'll be fully aware of it!" 

 

He perked up a bit. "' _When_ '? I hope that's a promise, Hermione. After all, they say a little of what you fancy does you good." Damn, he thought, the Pepperup was still making his tongue loose.

Hermione, however, rather than affronted, looked uncharacteristically coy. "Do you? Fancy me, I mean," she glanced at him.

"Perhaps," he replied with a small smile. His luck seemed to be in, but he'd better watch it or he'd say something like...

"I don't suppose you'd kiss it to make it better," he blurted aloud, gesturing to his hexed bits before his brain caught up.

. Õ.Ó . Ô.Ô .

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this amused. I'm going to try to archive some of my other drabbles from over the years at some point.


End file.
